meaghanafandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Union
The Holy Union '''(Minor Deities of Bravery and Duty) (Lawful Good) The Holy Union is the joined deities Thera and her husband Starlong. Once worshipped as individual Gods, the Holy Union has joined together to act as a single force of Righteousness to lead mortals. '''Beliefs of the Priesthood: '''The Holy Union put the weight of Righteousness on the individual. It is the duty of each person to act in an honorable and just manner. Their religion is very ritual oriented but is based off of four primary tenets as set forth by Carridus Ravennian: The first and most basic of these tenants is that of prayer. The Union calls for us to pray both before and after sleep, each in its own measure. The morning prayer is to be said in the supplicant's pose, that is on both knees with the hands clasped before you and head bend. This prayer is the looking forward of the day. Honor the Union for the life you have, and ask their blessings on the days events. Keep this time simple, and of all the incense, burn only sandalwood, whose smell means new hope. The evening prayer is to be the Vespers of Thanksgiving. In this time, stand tall, and show the heavens that we are unbowed by their tests of the day. Look to the sky and bask in the light of the stars of the holy constellations. Of the incense, burn Frankincense, and the leaves of the bellflower, symbolizing victory and peace in equal measure. Pray in the darkness, thanks for the day and all your blessings, and in the dark speak of the sins against the Gods and your honor, and beg forgiveness from their endless mercy. The second tenant is the Tithe. All who accept the blessings of the Union must give to those who have less than they. The union spoke to me, “No greater shall you be than the least among you. Extend your hands to lift and glorify them, and the Union shall lift you likewise.” The Gods call for a minimum of 1/10 of all the wealth one has had for at least 1 year. This should be given on the Day of Praise to the worthy, to orphans and widows, and those who have suffered for proclaiming the faith of the Union. The third tenant is the Holy War. We are given strength in our faith, that we should not suffer foulness in the eyes of the Union to dwell within their chosen people. Those who traffic with Daemons and give their souls to the blighted gods of evil, are as a pestilent wound on the face of creation. All who would lead the world to ruin are the enemies of the Union. We are charged to strike unceasingly at such foes, and cleanse the world of their taint. Only when we have cleansed the world of such sin, will we be worthy of the endless love that the Union shows us. The fourth tenant is Marriage. Mortalkind was created as two, man and woman, so that this union would give forth the blessing of children. Know you, than man is not complete without his wife, and no more is woman whole without her husband. As the Union is two made into one, so must we bring together man and woman unto the blessed covenant of matrimony. Be also aware of those who would group like with like, and bring forth a cursed unholy union, such a tree will not bear fruit, and bring blight into the land of its planting. '''Ritual: The holy symbol of the Holy Union is the Blade of Thera being held aloft by the Gauntleted hand of Starlong, which bears the crest of the Grey Dynasty upon it. The church of the Holy Union remains a powerful military organization and all of their priests are expected to train in personal combat. In addition the Paladinic Orders of the Faith are all trained in secret monasteries, each of which is dedicated to a single order, and usually the resting place of a great Saint or a relic of the Union. Favored Weapon: '''Long Sword '''Domains: Protection & War 'Noted Followers: ' Valina Ravennian Category:Gods Category:Holy Union